Brawl of the Brothers
by angelchild4243
Summary: Laxus and Thor are brothers that don't exactly get along. So when Thor gets back from a misson 7 years later, Laxus decides to do something about him. What'll happen between these two brothers
1. Chapter 1: Laxus

A/N: Hi guys. This is for a good friend of mine's birthday. I'm poor so I can't buy anything, so Fan fiction is good. I'm going to try writing a story I've put in her head. I plan on it being an attempt at a Fairy Tale and Avengers crossover. Please rate and review. By the way this is for SnowFairyLove. She is a really good writer and if you're a fan of Fairy Tail you should check her out.

**Laxus P.O.V.  
**I stare at the wall of the guild hall thinking of all the things that have happened over the years. I blinked as I hear the guild doors open. It was to early for anyone to be here, unless they were coming to find someone.

"Who's there?" I ask into the darkness as I ready myself for an attack on someone.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" The figure said coming into view. "It's been awhile since we've been alone without any of the other guild members."

"Yeah, but whose fault is that Thor? I've been here, I've been defending this pitiful excuse of a guild by myself." I spit towards him. I didn't want to see him, he had left the guild long ago. If it wasn't for him then Gramps might have done something with this pitiful place. Gramps might've actual given someone else the guild by now.

"I was on a mission brother. I can't help that I got S- Class way before you. How old were you again?" He smiles knowing he hit a nerve. I can feel the electricity flowing through me. "Exactly. You couldn't pass the trials, what a pity. I did so I could go on all these big jobs that pay a lot of money, and what do you have? Nothing. Because you're useless. No wonder you've got to have the Raijinshu to protect you from any harm. They're your little puppets aren't they?"

I inhale trying to calm down so I wouldn't destroy him. "Thor, don't you dare go any further. I didn't do anything to you, and neither did anyone in Fairy Tail. If you don't leave this guild alone I will be forced to excommunicate you from the guild." I bluffed thinking of all of the good people that made up the guild.

"Hey, Laxus." I hear a certain blonde exclaim as she entered the building. She was always coming early to spend some time with me. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing to Thor as she almost melted into my side.

"I'm Thor, pleasure to meet you miss. I can't believe that little brother could get such a pretty girl such as yourself." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Causing me to growl under my breath.

Lucy smiled up at him. "So you're Laxus's Oniisan? Why haven't you been here lately?"

"I've been on a mission for Master. It had me away for long time. I don't remember you being here before my job, though." Thor said doing what he has always done. He's always been good with girls. He wouldn't be able to take my Lucy though. She wouldn't fall for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Thor

A/N: I know the chapters are really short, but they're alot of them. Don't kill me for the shortness. I plan on making them longer after I get it going where I want it, but for now the chapters are going to be short and plentiful. Happy birthday Snowfairylove.

**Thor's P.O.V****.  
**I smile at Lucy who was still hanging on Laxus's arm. "When does the rest of the guild start arriving?" I ask glancing at the closed doors. Wouldn't someone be coming in by now?

Lucy shook her head. "The guild was having a small celebration last night. Most of them won't be here till very late. Except maybe Cana." She chuckled looking in my eyes, as the door opens up behind our backs.

I heard a squeal and turned around to have Meara jump into my arms. "Thor –kun, It's been a really long time." She squealed in my ear.

I chuckled picking her up and swinging her around gently. "It has Meara, but I'm back now so no need to keep worrying yourself over me." I joke putting her down as I hear the doors open yet again.

The person didn't say a word, just walked by the now silent group and to the job request board. They started studying it when I walked up behind them.

"What don't remember your old friend, Cana?" I ask as my hammer returns to my hand.

"Meara, get me a drink." Cana said walking over to the bar unfazed by my previous statement. What had happened to her? Have I really been gone that long that she wouldn't remember who I was? Or did I hurt her before I left?

Meara smiled weakly to me and walked behind the bar handing Cana a barrel of alcohol. Good to know that something's never change.

"So why haven't you been here all this time?" Cana asked not looking away from the barrel's rim. This must really hurt her. I left her alone without anyone to help her.

"I'm sorry. Gramps sent me out on a job that he didn't expect anyone else could handle." I say hugging her from behind. "I didn't mean to leave you like that."

The doors flung open as a throng of people swarmed in. I pulled away from Cana and stepped away from the bar. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

I could hear the crowd roaring my name. With this many voices I couldn't tell what their feelings were behind it. All I knew was that I was being lifted onto the guild's shoulders. Apparently I was missed by most of the guild, just thinking about this caused me to smile thinking that the guild had missed me and yet hadn't said anything to Laxus.

"Drop the boy." I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't place say to the guild. They obviously did, because I almost hit the floor right after the voice said it.

I stood up straight and straightened up my now disheveled clothing. I didn't realize how much clothes could get damaged in a mob. I would have to make a note to not get caught in another one any time soon.

"You. Why are you here?" Again the voice spoke. Since I was put down I could hear that it was on the second floor somewhere, but why would someone from up there be talking to me. The S-class shouldn't know me well enough to speak to me in such a rude informal manner. So who was speaking to me like that?

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters messed up I'm sorry, but I love you guys. So don't go getting eaten by a vulcan. Rate and Review please. I like knowing how I'm doing and that people are reading my fanfics. Thank you guys. I'll be posting another chapter as soon as I can. :-)


	3. Chapter 3: Makarov

**Makarov's P.O.V.****  
**I see what looks like an intruder, but then again he looks like… But he couldn't be, could he? No. He's dead and has been for many years now, but then what is connected to this poor boy's hip. "State your business here." I boomed thinking of why someone would impersonate my grandson who didn't come back for his mission in X777.

The intruder smiles looking up at me. "Why you don't remember your own grandson? I knew you were getting old Gramps, but I didn't think your memory should be going out quite yet." The boy joked at me.

"My grandson is dead he's been dead for 7 years now. I will only ask you this one last time? Who are you and why are you here?" I say getting fed up with the kid standing before me. He wouldn't give up the idea that he was my grandson. He couldn't be my grandson.

"Like I said before. I'm your grandson. I've come back to get another job I didn't exactly fulfill the requirements to earn anything from this last one." The child said rubbing the back of his neck when I say the guild mark. My grandson had his there.

"Son, what's your name, and where did you get that mark on the back of your neck?" I ask almost ready to jump off the banister. This couldn't be Thor, but why was everyone getting so excited about him.

The guild went silent to let the boy talk. When someone comes into the guild I never am this tense about it, so they know something is different about this boy. "I'm Thor Dreyar, son of Ivan Dreyar, brother of Laxus Dreyar and grandson to Makarov Dreyar. I've been in the legal guild of Fairy Tail for 15 years. That mark is the Fairy Tail insignia I have not removed it through my league of absence and don't plan to now. I've finally come home." The boy says smiling with a sense of homesickness. "If you decide that I am not who I say I am and require me to leave my home, then I will allow you to remove the mark from my neck and I'll walk away from this guild and won't return."

I smile only a true fairy would be so proud that when faced with leaving their comrades would only lift their head up higher. "Welcome home, Thor." I said before the guild grew to an uproar. Most of them hadn't met him before, so they don't know what he was like. Just in the way that he has acted since I noticed him, he's been developing into a very nice boy with moral values and respect. Something that is in short supply to the rest of the world.

"So what about it Gramps? Do you have a job for me or what?" He hollered up to me with a smile, the same one he had always given when he and Laxus would get into trouble. It still worked now.

"Yeah. Have fun and relax a little. Just don't destroy the guild… anything. I meant anything. They do that for me enough." I joke turning around and going to look at the request board for my S-Class mages. I didn't see anything fitting for my newly returned grandson. He would have to find his own. It would be good for him to find his own jobs.

A/N: Okay so how am I doing so far? I want to know what you guys are thinking about it to see if I'm going in a good direction. Well until next time don't get taken over by the vulcans. ~Angelchild


	4. Chapter 4: Thor

A/N: Okay so how am I doing so far? I want to know what you guys are thinking about it to see if I'm going in a good direction. Well until next time don't get taken over by the Vulcans. ~Angelchild

Thor's P.O.V.

I smile at the place where Gramps just occupied for a moment. I had full heartedly meant what I said. If he decided that I wasn't Thor then I would have left this guild and wouldn't have returned. But Gramps finally realized it was me and allowed me to stay causing the guild to grow to their usual rowdy selves. This is home.

I smiled as different guild members came to meet me. I didn't realize how many people joined the guild since I left. The guild did as always at the mention of a celebration and went all out. A celebration wouldn't be complete without all of the tiny little quirks in this guild.

But when I looked around I didn't see one of the main people I wanted to see, my brother. Where had he run off to, and why did he have to take that girl with him? She seemed like a good friend to have, but brother apparently has other ideas. I guess I would just have to figure something else out for a partner. Well I guess I'll should find a job I can take on by myself until then. I sigh standing up looking at the drunken guild.

I would have to do it alone today, unless… No she doesn't like me. But I could try. "Hey Meara. I was wondering if you would do a job with me for old time's sake." I smile walking up to the bar. Meara looks away from me, like something was wrong. What had happened while I was gone?

"I can't" She said studying the countertop.

I looked at her and slowly lifted her chin. "What happened while I was gone? You can tell me. I won't hold it against you." I say slowly and quietly.

She looked me square in the eyes and put on a weak smile. "I went on an S-Class job with Lisanna and Elf-man. Elf-man attempted a full demon take-over and couldn't get back to normal. I stopped him with my demon soul. We lost Lisanna and I can't use my magic anymore. Elf can only use his right arm." She said as her smile fell. "I'm sorry Thor-kun. I do want to work with you again, but I can't"

I smile rubbing my thumb across her cheek. "None of that would've happened if I had been here for you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I say. "This time I promise that I'll be coming back."

Meara puts her hand on my wrist as tears started to roll down her face. "Don't cry Meara. I won't be leaving you anytime soon, okay? I promise that I'll come back from my job."

Meara looked at me and smiled. "If you don't I'll find you and I will kill you." She smiled tilting her head closer to my hand. "I like you Thor and you hurt me when you didn't come back. I…" I stopped her by smiling and leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm not going to leave you again. If I do you're coming with me." I say pulling away from her. Meara beamed at me.

"Go get them Thor-kun." She giggled pulling me into a hug. I smile closing my eyes momentarily and patting her back. Within what seems like seconds we stopped hugging. "Just come back in one piece alright."

I smiled at her innocence. "No promises Meara- chan." Half of the guild turns to glare at me. She was like their little sister after all. "I'm joking. I'll be back." I say before I wind up as tonight's dinner. Meara smiles at me as the guild goes back to whatever meaningless task they were previously doing. I smile back at Meara before heading to the second floor to get a decent job. I run my hand over the banister as I ascend the stairs.

I really missed this place. Once on the upper layer I looked out on the guild. They were always so happy and kind. I turned back to the request board. I thought about what I've done in the past. I grab a job that I should be able to do on my own.

But as I turn I see Gramps looking up at me. "Not going to stay and participate in the festivities Thor?" He asks as I bend down to his level. I shake my head.

"I would love to Gramps, but I've kinda got some debt that's been piling up." I smile weakly.

He nods. "Spoken like a true Fairy. I'm proud of you Thor." He says smiling at me.

"Thank you Master." I bow. "I don't mean to be rude, but I must get going if I plan on getting this done quickly." Gramps nods and head off to do whatever he believes is best.

I exit the guild smiling until I see my brother that left the guild before I did walking towards me. "Why are you here Loki?" I ask glaring at the figure as a hand reaches for the hammer fastened to my hip. The person keeps walking towards me what was happening when my brother doesn't notice me? Have I been gone to long? "Hey. I'm talking to you Loki." I say grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back toward me.

"Who touched me?" He said as I felt myself get hit with some form of metal, throwing me to the wall with ease. That was new. He couldn't do that before. So he could actually stand a chance.

This should be fun. I smiled tossing the hammer from my waist at Loki aiming for his torso. He always left that area open and as was true to tradition his torso was exposed. The hammer started heading back at me with the same speed in which I threw it. My hammer shouldn't be coming back to me yet, but why was it then? I grab the handle as it went for my face. What was happening to me when I couldn't control Mjolnir?

A/N: So what you guys think? Please Rate and Review so that I know that this is getting read. Remember don't get taken over by the Vulcans.


	5. Chapter 5: Gajeel

**Warning this chapter is slightly violent. Gajeel is putting someone in their place.**

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

I hear mistaking me for someone else. So I was just going to keep walking, I would never see them again so it wouldn't matter any way. That went away when they threw a hammer at my chest. It was on now. I can't and won't take that lying down. He has to pay for trying to hurt me.

I push the metal from the hammer back at the boy with all of my might. It should do some damage if it hits him right, but it didn't. The hammer stopped right before his outstretched hand, and landed gently there. I glare at the blonde boy ahead of me. This would be fun to snap him in half like a twig. I haven't been in a decent fight in a long time so I'm dying to rip this little pipsqueak into a nice puree of blood and bones. I smile at the thought of the ground covered in his flesh.

I heard a scream from his direction as he rushes toward me. I laugh as metal spikes protruded from the ground directly in front of him. He missed being impaled by mere inches. I would have to change that for him then. I smiled as my arms developed into something similar to a hammer. This would be fun.

I swing at his stomach extending my reach so that he couldn't dodge it. It hit its mark and he responded with a cough that got a bit of blood on my weapon. "Filthy little…"I say taking another swing at him, but this time toward the head.

He saw it coming this time though and released his hammer towards me before I had enough time to react. It hit me full force in the rib cage almost breaking a few bones. I coughed wiping my mouth glaring at the blonde before grabbing the hammer. "You're going to pay for that." I spat. I chuckled realizing that the hammer was of simple metal, I could so hurt this little squeaky toy. I smile bringing the hammer up to my mouth and taking a few good big bites out of it leaving it weighted wrong and forcing the lunatic to find another way to attack me. He should know better than to fight someone like me.

"What?! When did that happen? Since when can you eat metal?" He asked naively. He really didn't know water from sand did he.

I shake my head with a slight smile and force restraints to come out of the wall behind him. These pinned him back to the wall flat exposed to whatever I wished to do to him. I hadn't tortured anyone in a long time. He messed with me on a bad day.

I create a set of small throwing knives from the metal around me. I smile taking aim at his throat, but decide that was a bad idea because I don't know when I would get a new toy. Instead I throw it just beside his ear. This was fun. I should do this more often. I see the hammer on the ground beside me start quivering before rising in the air. It started heading towards me, but I had realized in time so I pushed it towards the boy's stomach.

The weapon refused to hit its master, but instead hung there in front of what was the target. I sigh taking aim at the boy again, and get ready to throw it. I look up one last time before releasing it and I see someone that wasn't there before.

"What are you doing?" She asks quietly looking at me. I now had a knife aimed at her head.

"Move out of the way Levy." I say tightening my grip on the knife so it didn't slip out of my hand. "Or you'll see the extent of my manipulation.

"Gajeel-san please don't hurt him anymore. He didn't do anything to deserve this, he just got back. You shouldn't be doing this to him even if he was a threat this is going to far Gaj. Please stop this. He didn't do anything to hurt you, please stop." She whimpers quietly looking pitifully into my eyes.

I look back at her close to tears. I release the knife with just enough force to where it would hit the boy and still hurt him. I stood perfectly still watching the knife flying towards Levy. She wasn't moving. I could just move it around her, but the knife started to quiver. It stopped inches from her face as she turned her head away from the blade standing perfectly still in front of her. The knife clattered to the floor before she could get hurt from it.

"Be glad I like you." I say turning away from her and heading back to the guild.

"Thank you Gaj" She said running up behind me and giving me a hug. "You did the right thing."

I smiled weakly not looking at Levy she did have a point about it though. "Yeah, yeah. You do realize I could've just tossed that knife at you and you couldn't have done anything about it." I sneered at the bluenette. She was going to get herself in trouble one of these days doing stuff like that.

She pulled herself in front of me. "You wouldn't ever hurt me Gaj. You like me to much." She says looking up into my red eyes.

I smiled down at her. "You're right I do like you to much to hurt you." I say bringing my lips to hers for a moment. "And be glad that is so." I whisper pulling away from her.

Levy grabs my hand and slowly we walk into the guild. I smile thinking of what has happened and wonder if and when I'll get punished. I don't know, I'll just have to take it as it comes.

A/N: I'm sorry if I scared you I did give a warning. I tried to match what Gajeel would do, but to be honest I didn't exactly know how Thor fights so don't kill me if I'm wrong. I don't exactly watch or read The Avengers. Don't kill me. Remember don't get taken over by the Vulcans.


	6. Chapter 6:Thor

**Thor P.O.V.**

I lay against the wall perfectly still trying to avoid anything that would cause more pain. My sight starts slipping till it becomes completely black. I lose consciousness before anyone could help me. I found myself laying down on a battlefield Loki standing at my head ready to kill me. Mjolnir nowhere in sight. When a girl with blonde hair hit him with some form of magic and he fell to the ground beside me. I flipped myself over and onto my feet. I could easily overpower him this way, but that would be frowned upon in the guild. We were always taught to not hit your opponent when they can't defend themselves. I always followed this so I glared at Loki as he got up, the blonde girl looking at us ready to attack with her weird form of magic if need demanded. Loki rose from the ground wiping blood from his mouth; he deserved every bit of this. I smile slightly looking at the girl her lips started moving, but no sound came out. I summon up Mjolnir ready to fight my brother, but I couldn't move my arms. I look at Loki as I feel a solid thing behind me all of a sudden, my wrists clasped so I can't grab at Mjolnir. My eyesight starts to blur yet again the more I try to blink it away the worse it gets. I start hearing someone's voice. At first it was just incoherent mumbling, then I started to be able to recognize the words.

"Thor, are you alive? Did Gajeel actually go through with it?" I hear before I could see who was speaking to me."

I shake my head quietly hopping that the person would notice. I slowly force my eyes open to look at who was trying to get me killed.

"You're awake. Dammit I thought Gajeel would've taken care of you for me." I hear my brother's voice beside me.

I look at him through the grogginess. "So you're the one behind all of this? You deserve to rot away in prison. I spit at him.

He wiped my spit off of his face shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk. When did you get so violent? I remember the boy who helped Canna when she came into the guild crying. What happened to that kid?"

I glare at him starting to pull at the restraints attaching me to the wall. "Let me go brother."

I see someone coming out of the guild, but I couldn't see their face yet. "Laxus, what's going on here?" She asked walking into view. I never thought I would be happy to see Erza.

Laxus looks over at her. "Nothing just trying to get my brother out of this thing." He lied with a smile.

I don't say anything I just look at the redhead awaiting punishment for fighting, but she wasn't talking to me.

"Laxus, I was meaning how did Thor get attached to the wall/" Erza asked slightly menacingly.

I wriggle a little under the metal restraint the sun was heating up and starting to roast my skin.

"I don't know exactly, but I think Gajeel had something to do with it. See the restraints they aren't rope." Laxus said looking over at me momentarily.

Erza just shook her head. "You boys need some discipline so I'm sending you three out on a mission together and so you don't kill one another Lucy is going with you. I hear about fighting then you will be working together for the next seven years. Got it you two?" She said her voice full of menacing now. "And Laxus get Thor down from there before his skin burns off

I sigh quietly as Erza walks away.

Laxus looks at me solemnly. "Be glad she was here to save you."

I see 'Loki' walking out of the guild hall. "Damn Erza." I hear him mutter as the restraints tighten against my skin before I fall to the ground rubbing my wrists.

"Thanks." I wince as my fingers run along my burns. Erza knows how to give out punishment. This would wind up being the end of me.

"Did Erza tell you what request we have to take?' Laxus asks of 'Loki'.

He shook his head. "No all I know is that I'm stuck with you two and that girl. Speaking of which shouldn't someone get her out of the guild?" He asks.

Laxus sighs "I'll get her quick." He says heading into the guild leaving me alone with 'Loki'.

"What is with you? Are you completely insane?" He asks.

I look at him. "I could ask you the same thing, but I'm the one with burns on my wrists." I state showing him my left arm.

"You started it throwing that hammer thing at me and calling me your brother."

"You look like Loki. Our brother that turned and ran off to Raven Tail. I didn't expect you to not be him. My apologies." I say sarcastically. Really what did he or Gramps think I would do once I saw him, give him a hug and tell him how much I missed him. Like that would ever happen.

"Well I'm not, and you shouldn't have treated me like such. I'm Gajeel the metal dragon slayer." He stated matter-of-factly. "I deserve to be given the respect of a dragon slayer."

Laxus walks out of the guild with the blonde bouncing behind him. "Ready?" She giggled looking at Gajeel and me talking.

I nod. I was ready to get this torture over with. The quicker we left for this job the faster it would be done, and over with.

Gajeel looked at her. "Thing about that is the all-powerful Mrs. Erza didn't tell us what job we would be taking." He said making sure that we could hear the sarcasm about Erza.

"The what?" Erza said walking up behind Gajeel.

Gajeel grew pale beyond belief. "Nothing. I just realized that none of us know what job we'll be on." He stammered.

Erza smiled. "That's what I thought I heard you say. You four will be taking a very important mission. Master even agreed with me on this so if there are any complaints I would sure like you to try to challenge me."

I sigh waiting on her to tell us the mission.

She started laughing. "You will be facing the dark guild Salman Heartstring. They won't be an easy task, but with the four of you they shouldn't be anything."

I looked at the rest of my team. Everyone's face had lengthened in slight fear. "They've done what exactly?" I wonder looking back at Erza.

She glared at me forgetting that I haven't been around people for seven years. "They terrorize the regular guilds, and they refuse to defend themselves. That's where you come in you're going to protect the guilds from their wrath. I don't care how it is done just as long as you aren't arrested by the Magic counsel. Got it?"

Everyone nods quietly. "Then be off with it." Erza glares walking back into the guild hall.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I was having a bit of a battle with some writer's block, until I got this review. It was from a guest and it helped me realize what I wanted to happen. Like all the random alliterations in there? I plan on getting out this next chapter quite soon, so while you wait don't get eaten by a Vulcan.


End file.
